I want you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: All the time Rin had spent competing against Haru; he had only wanted his attention. He didn't know know how else to make his dolphin notice him again. Losing patience with the cold nature of Haru's dismissal of him; he shows him his feelings in the only way he knows how. HaruxRin, YAOI (Lemon/smut later)
1. Chapter 1

"I won't swim for you" Haru said coldly walking away from Rin. God why did he always have to act like such a kid all the time? Nothing ever seemed to make him happy.

He had given him what he wanted; they had done their damn race but he just couldn't leave it be. He kept pushing and asking for more! Just when was was he going to be satisfied with what he was given?

Rin rushed after the blue haired boy quickly; he easily caught up to him in minutes. This guy really never saw how he truly felt. All he saw him as was an annoying pest; couldn't he see why he got mad?

He admired the other boy so much; his beautiful form and how much power he put into his movements. Everything came so naturally to him but he acted like it was nothing at all. He saw it as just a hobby or a place to relax; he didn't do anything with his talents whatsoever. Why couldn't he see the gift he had been given and use it to his advantage?

He grabbed Haru's shoulder hard and pushed him against the wire fence causing Haru to groan in pain. He was so fed up with his cold attitude and couldn't care less nature; why was he such a dick? He pinned Haru to the fence by blocking his escape with his arms. He wasn't going to let the dolphin escape; he was going to get the truth from him once and for all.

"No" he said bitterly his tone hinting hurt. He wouldn't let Haru avoid the subject anymore; he wouldn't let him avoid _him_ anymore. All he seemed to care about were his friends nowadays; he didn't care about him or the past anymore. Did he really find him that bothersome that he so easily forgot him?

Haru gazed at Rin his expression worried and panicked; he hadn't expected Rin to act like this. He could see the desire and pain in Rin's eyes; more than anything he could see the hurt. How many other emotions had he hidden from him over the years?

"You're going to swim for me" Rin stated defiantly his tone an order. The Haru he remembered loved swimming more than anything; he breathed it like he did air.

He loved seeing how beautiful he was in his form; how his body moved like a snake. His body moved with such rhythm it was like an underwater ballet every time he swam. But deep down he not only admired Haru he loved him. He was the single most important person to him; other than his sister. He had loved him ever since they were kids but somehow they drifted apart.

But he refused to forget him; Haru was his first and only love. Sure he had dated a few flings in Australia but nothing serious. During his training over there all he had thought about was Haru and how he would see him again. He had fantasized so many times about seeing Haru's lustful face falling apart under him; seeing that usually calm expression become lustful and misted over with desire. The face that only he would see in his mind; and wanted to be the only one to see it.

He gazed intently at the blue haired boy his eyes shining with intense desire and love. The only way he felt close to Haru was swimming because it was so closely linked to them. However he was also naturally shy when it came to _intimate_ matters so he didn't know how else to say it.

Haru stared back quietly his blue eyes shining; he was used to seeing Rin angry but the way he looked now was so different. This was the first time he had ever felt flustered around him; he could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. He gripped the fence quietly for support; it was like a wall of courage that helped him stand. The tension in the air built around him and his nerves began to dance; he hadn't felt like this in a while.

Haru was still as stubborn as he had been as a child; but he had changed physically since they were kids. His small body had now matured into that of a man; no longer weak and frail but strong and sturdy like a wall. His body was now well toned and shapely from all his training; he took care of it lovingly with a good diet and training. There were times when Haru had sneaked a peek at his Pecs and sometimes his ass.

He swallowed nervously and clenched his mouth; his body tingled with excitement and fear. The feeling rushed to his core and he could feel it tingle in his groin. He was using all his mental strength not to get somewhat aroused.

"You're such a child" Haru muttered crossly looking away so he didn't catch his eye. If he kept looking at him he would get drawn in. His eyes were like jewel's shining brightly in the light. The more he looked into them the deeper the effect he had on him.

Rin clicked his teeth angrily; he hated it when Haru would speak to him so coldly. Where had his sweet nature gone from their childhood? He moved closer to the dolphin closing the gap between them. He wouldn't let Haru ignore his feelings or words anymore; he wanted to be acknowledged for once.

He was like a shark; menacing, dominant but passionate; he would claim what he wanted no matter what. And like a shark he would stare down his prey until he got the answers he wanted. "So I'm a child for chasing my dreams?" Rin snapped angrily. He had only ever wanted to be beside him; to continue swimming in the blue with him like always.

But it seemed that because he wanted to play this game to see how far he could push Haru; he was a child. Yes it had started off as a game; but now it had become more like a dream he wanted to share with him.

Haru frowned crossly a flush hinting his cheeks; they were still dreams regardless of what anyone else thought. And chasing your dreams was the single most important thing in anyone's life.

Rin sighed crossly and moved his leg closer to Haru's; as he did he felt the small bump in the blue haired boys pants. He then caught onto why Haru wasn't looking at him; but he was also glad that he felt the same way. At least he knew now he had some effect on his childhood friend and sweetheart; it made him happy he thought of him in such a way.

So if Haru was aroused at the feeling of fear and domination; then he would have to use this in the future. Being like a shark he was always willing to dominate; it just came naturally as did most things. The feeling of being in control; of having power over someone else excited him greatly and it made his blood burn with desire.

He smirked deviously a laugh of amusement escaping his lips; he liked knowing that he had this effect on Haru. The fact that only he could make him feel this way; and not that damn Makoto. The pretty boy had been Haru's childhood friend after he left; except he knew that type too well. Allure in the prey with kindness and a sweet nature; so easy and simple stealing what they wanted.

"Haru..." he said softly. He wanted to claim those lips; he wanted to show Haru where he stood but also about how he felt. He wanted to let Haru understand him better so he would stop hating him.

Haru's eyes widened at his tone; he sounded so gentle, so loving. He never thought Haru was capable of such feelings anymore. He turned slowly to face the wine haired boy and got surprise he hadn't expected.

Rin slammed his lips onto Haru's without hesitation claiming those soft lips; they tasted like chlorine and breath mints. But they were so soft and supple; so kissable and better than he had ever imagined.

Haru was completely caught off guard by the kiss; he clutched the railing harder his fingers aching. Shock, surprise and desire flowed within him all at once; but he didn't hate the feeling of Rin's lips on his own.

Slowly he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss; he let it happen and let himself fall back slightly onto the railing. In return Rin kissed him harder and pushed forward; he was finally getting what he wanted...Haru.


	2. Chapter 2: I like you Haru

Haru moaned as Rin's tongue entered his mouth; he was really good at this. He couldn't help but wonder where Rin learned all this stuff. He slowly reached up to grab Rin's arms; which were resting either side of him and grabbing the gate. He tasted spicy; like cinnamon but not in a bad way; the flavour of his lips was delicious and he wanted more of it. He didn't want any of the sensations he was feeling to end; not ever.

Rin pressed harder into Haru so that their bodies were closer to each other; his arms bent but still clinging to the wire fence behind them. God Haru tasted good; like fresh mint and salt water. He tasted like the ocean and refreshed his senses; he was like angel that seemed to make the troubles in his heart vanish. He hated how Haru acted so cold; but loved how he didn't take shit from anyone.

He pressed his hips against Haru's pinning him into place firmly. He wasn't going to let the blue eyed boy escape so soon. He wanted to feel more of him; he wanted to convey his thoughts clearly. He wanted to feel all the sensations that he could muster; all the moans he could create meaning that the other was enjoying this too.

Haru felt himself slipping slightly; his legs were giving in and he needed to breathe. He couldn't quite believe this was actually happening. I mean there were times he had imagined it but never believed it would happen. Before all this it had simply been a dream; a fantasy locked away at the back of his mind.

For as long as he could remember he had known he was gay. Since his first race with Rin as kids he had known. However he was still in the closet and was scared to come out and tell people yet. People at his school could be assholes except for his best friends; he didn't want rumors and bullying to happen just because of his sexual orientation.

Rin had always been his first real love and had been very hurt and sad when he chose to leave. The pain he had felt when Rin left was like nothing he had ever felt before in his life; so his emotions were bittersweet when they finally reunited. He was both angry at Rin for leaving him behind with a broken heart; but his heart raced at the man he had now become instead of the cute childhood friend/crush he had been.

Since then he had made friends with the other members of the swim club; including Makoto. He had a slight crush on Makoto but mainly saw him as a close friend; nothing like what he felt about Rin. But he still cared about him in a brotherly way none the less; and that was just as important.

Eventually the two parted lips and well needed gasps escaped their lips. They had been so into each other they forgot about breathing. But it felt so very good. They were like each others personal drug; they kept coming back for more.

"Haru...you...I..." Rin panted heavily. He really liked Haru but he didn't know quite how to say those 3 words. For something so short it was easily the hardest words to let come from your mouth. It caused so much fear and nerves to build just to say them to your desired partner that it drove people insane.

Haru gazed into his intense wine coloured eyes; he could tell that Rin was serious. Not only from the intensity of his kiss; but from the pure emotions he could see in his eyes. Every emotion and word he was trying to convey was nothing but the truth; the heart wrenching, fear filling, love filled truth.

Rin clenched his teeth tightly and clicked his teeth; god he was so fucking nervous. He liked Haru; he really did. He had never liked anyone as much as he had Haru and it kind of scared him. The effect this guy had on him was unreal; he was really under Haru's spell.

"Rin..." Haru said quietly his tone hesitant. He couldn't quite put into words what was going through his mind. He had just been kissed by a guy he thought hated him; but actually liked him back. It was quite a lot to process in such a short time of what had just happened.

Rin smiled sadly; he had a feeling that Haru liked Makoto but didn't want to accept it. Yes he knew that by taking Haru he would cause problems; but then that was love. It made you do stupid things like that. There was no room for thinking clearly or not acting stupid; because that was how love worked.

Haru saw his expression and became concerned; he didn't regret what just happened in the least. He really fucking enjoyed it; but it was his first time doing that sort of thing. He didn't quite know how to behave after it. But what he did know; was that he wanted to do it again; very much.

Rin moved his position pushing away from Haru; only one arm was now held against the fence. "I know this is hard to believe; but I'm serious about you. Nobody has made me feel this way in a long time. I just can't imagine myself liking anyone else..." he confessed quietly.

His distant nature, his passionate drive at swimming, his beautiful blue eyes, his well built body and mysterious aura. Rin loved all of Haru and wanted to get to know more about the man beneath his shell. He just believed Haru had forgotten about him; how they used to swim together. How they used to play together after school. How Haru would tease Rin for crying because of how soft he was; but above all how he used to look after Rin when people would make fun of him.

Rin had fallen hard for Haru but being a teenager it was hard for him to convey his feelings. He didn't have many friends and some people made fun of him if he showed any kind of weakness. But what he did know was that he really fucking liked Haru.

Haru said nothing his mind a blur; he had clicked that Rin felt something for him as kids. However he had never been sure but hoped that he was right. As they grew up he had often remembered the maroon guy fondly. Now that they were older his feelings still lingered strongly.

However knowing that Rin liked him back; there were no words. He was happy, shocked, excited, confused and sad at the same time. He was a cocktail of various emotions all at once.

Rin smiled sadly and gazed into Haru's blue orbs fondly "Shitty timing though right? Guess I'm a late bloomer" he said sadly. Haru was most likely over him but he felt better knowing he had at least told him how he felt.

He pushed away from the blue eyed boy slowly separating their closeness. He was hurting because he had finally showed part of his weakness to Haru. But more than that he had revealed his vulnerable side that feared rejection; and that was not something he did regularly.

Haru watched at the Maroon haired guy walked away but didn't stir. He was still in a daze knowing he had just been confessed to. But other than that the feeling of their lips locked together was stuck in his mind.

He slowly traced along his mouth the feeling of Rin against him still burned into his mind. He blushed wildly and looked upwards towards the sky.


	3. Chapter 3: Conflicted feelings

Haru sat in the tub quietly water cascading over him; he couldn't erase the feeling of Rin's lips upon his own. He'd never been kissed so hard by anyone in his entire life; at least not enough to make his core tingle. He wasn't used to any form of affection; generally because his parents were away with work all the time and he never let anyone touch him unless he trusted them.

" _Shitty timing though huh?"_ Rin's words echoed in his head. He couldn't erase the aura of sadness that echoed as he had said it.

Rin had always been complicated even as kids; he had been more open and shy back then. Now he was more closed up and hard to understand; he wished he knew what had happened to him to make him change so much.

"What happened to you Rin?" Haru muttered quietly. He sighed heavily and climbed out of the tub water cascading off of him. He would never grow tired of how relaxing water felt to him; it was his safe place that allowed him to escape.

He then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him; he was hungry. It was about the right time for lunch; maybe he could cook up some mackerel burgers. He had leftover fish in the fridge that needed using before it went off.

Haru stepped out of the bathroom a towel around his head and another around his waist. His wet shorts lay in the basket dripping slowly onto the floor; they would take a while to dry. He was surprised they didn't shrink what with how much he used it and how often he had to wash it.

As he exited the bathroom he saw his phone was glowing; had someone tried to call him while he was bathing? Perhaps Makoto was checking up on him? He appreciated his childhood friends care; but sometimes worried that he neglected his own life while keeping an eye on him.

He picked up the phone quietly flipping open the screen and was stunned by the message he saw; mainly because of how unexpected it was.

" _We need to talk; you ok if I come over?"-Rin_

Haru clenched the phone tightly in his hand; he was full of mixed feeling right now but they did _need_ to talk about what happened. It was better to get it over with then to let it build up until something bad happened.

" _Sure; bring food and we can talk over lunch"-Haru_

By making food they could sit down like civilized people and have some privacy. If they met up it would only become awkward if Rin acted out. That and he was lacking in energy so he wouldn't want to pass out on his way to meet him.

As soon as he had sent the text Rin replied; the next text made him smile. Typical Rin; he hadn't changed since they were kids.

" _Anything but Mackerel is always good"-Rin_

Rin hadn't minded fish snacks as a kid; but had grown tired of it after being around Haruka so much. Instead he had developed a love for meat; which fitted his shark persona.

Haru snapped his phone shut and padded towards the bedroom quietly. He pulled the towel from his head and pulled on a blue T-shirt and black hoodie. He then yanked some green khaki trousers over his legs and underwear.

Content with his appearance he padded down to the kitchen wondering what else to make. He could try see if he had anything sweet about; as eating sweets alone was boring.

As he reached the kitchen he pulled open the fridge scanning his ingredients quietly. He found his mackerel and placed it on the table quietly. He then continued his search for more lunch ingredients.

He found some Ginger and decided to do miso soup with a hint of ginger; that would be very tasty. He then found some sweet dumplings and pulled them out too; content with his findings he placed them on the counter.

So he would have mackerel burgers, miso soup with ginger and sweet dumplings. Sounded good; he hoped Rin would pick up some drinks too. His cabinet consisted of tea and chocolate milk but that wouldn't do with this meal.

He sighed heavily and grabbed the apron from the door; he would just have to make do with what he had until Rin showed up. He could boil up some rice too and have that as a side dish; better than nothing after all.

He tied the apron around his waist quickly and approached the cooker; he took a deep breath before beginning his activities. "This had better turn out right" he thought to himself.

 _ **Later on that afternoon**_

Rin trudged up the stairway to Haru's house quietly carrying a plastic bag full of food. He had brought some steak, a couple of ramune soda, some coffee milk and strawberry Daifuku.

"I hope I didn't get too much; I know how Haru likes to make a hearty meal" he thought quietly. He didn't want to end up buying all this for nothing; after all it would seem rude. He eventually reached Haru's house and knocked on the door; he didn't want to barge right in as Haru would probably be at the stove.

Shortly after knocking he heard footsteps and was met by Haru who opened the door. Rin was quite surprised by his attire but didn't say anything. His nose crinkled as the smell of fish wafted up his nose.

Haru's eyes drifted down and caught sight of the carrier bag in Rin's hand "Bit much don't you think?" he said curiously. Rin was never one to eat too much junk as he liked to keep his body in check; but every now and again he took a break and enjoyed the guilty pleasures.

He had expected Rin to get a few snacks; but this looked like he had bought a picnic. Then again he was the type to go overboard. It was either all or nothing with him; which he found both annoying and admirable.

Rin pouted crossly "Y...You didn't give me an exact amount; if you told me how much you needed I wouldn't have got so much" he muttered defensively.

While he usually would have argued; Rin did have a point with his argument. However Haru was just glad he came as promised "Come on in; food is just being served up" he said politely.

Rin complied and removed his shoes; saying thanks before entering. The house smelled good but also wafted with the smell of fish. His stomach began to turn as he started to reject the waft of fish.

"You ok if I use your cooker? I brought meat for myself" Rin asked curiously. After all the years of being forced to eat fish with Haru as a kid; his body now rejected the stuff.

Haru nodded quietly without saying anything; he liked eating fish as it was healthy but he would never force Rin to eat something he didn't like.

 _ **A short time later**_

Rin and Haru sat at the table quietly eating their meal; which Rin had to agree was pretty good. The ginger in the soup added a spicy kick and gave it a lot of flavour.

The sweets lay in the middle of the table for afterwards and they sipped the soda with their meal. The atmosphere was peaceful but there was a sense of awkwardness in the air between them.

Haru hesitated before eating another mouthful; he knew Rin wanted to say something but couldn't. He needed to talk about their kiss and Rin's confession; he needed to know where they stood now.

Rin noticed he wasn't eating and gave a stern look "Don't tell me you made yourself sick by staying in the bath too long" he scolded crossly. He would never understand Haru's love of water or his addiction to fish; but they were just odd quirks he had come to accept. He may not have liked the smell but it was just how he was; and he had somewhat gotten used to it.

Haru shook his head "No...I was just thinking..." he eventually said quietly. He was thinking about Rin's lips locked in his own. They had been so soft and yet so full of passion; wild and dominant like a shark.

Rin raised an eyebrow suspiciously "About what exactly? Don't tell me you're already thinking about water again?!" he said exasperatedly. God Makoto needed to have a word with Haru about the water. While he understood that Haru loved it; he needed to find something else to do with his time than just sit in a bathtub or the swim team.

He did admit he was jealous of Haru's natural talent and it angered him how he did nothing with it. But he did sometimes worry about how one day Haru would get a cold or pneumonia from spending too long in water. Yes he would never admit it; but he did worry over the well being of Haruka a great deal sometimes.

Haru chuckled sarcastically "Sadly no not this time" he confessed quietly. This time he was thinking about the shark in front of him.

A look of surprise hit Rin; Haru not thinking about water now that was a first. But for something to distract his mind from such a thing must have been serious.

Haru gazed up at the maroon eyed boy intently; part of him wanted to kiss Rin again to feel that buzz. The other wanted to hide in a cave until his heart was clear of what he was feeling.

Rin clenched his grip on his chopsticks quietly and his body tensed; god he felt awkward right now. He wasn't used to Haru being this serious; I mean despite him being expressionless he still showed emotions.

He swallowed nervously "So dolphin boy; what's eating you?" he chuckled awkwardly. He was using the jokes to break the tension; it made it easier on him at least.

Haru bit his lip and took a deep breath; usually Rin would tease the crap out of him for saying this but he meant it. Rin had been on his mind since yesterday; he couldn't erase his words or the sensation of his lips against his own.

"You are" he said bluntly his tone blatant with embarrassment. That sounded equally as double edged as it sounded in his head. God he must have looked like such a pervert right now.

It made him glad Makoto and the others weren't here to see this; if they were he would never live it down. His heart was racing beneath his chest and his body was shaking a little; god he was nervous.

The room went quiet and the pair simply sat and stared at each other. The confession Haru had just made sounded like he could have been thinking of anything. Usually Rin would have teased the crap out of him but he hadn't.

Instead Rin was sat quietly in his seat staring at Haru; his stern expression became one of pure shock. So many emotions were running through his head it was hard to contemplate on what had just happened.

"Does...Does Haru _like_ me too?" he thought cautiously. Part of him wanted to believe it so bad; the other thought it was simply a dream.

Cherry blossoms dropped off the trees and a few dropped on Haru's porch outside. But neither of them noticed; they were too transfixed with each other.

Haru's face flushed red as he realized what he was about to say; he was never going to live this down. God he was glad Rin was the only one here or this would be more embarrassing than it already was.

"I...I want you to kiss me again" he said bravely his blue eyes shining. He needed to know for sure that he liked Rin; he needed to know if he wanted this. He needed to know if he _wanted_ to be with him.


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss me again

Time seemed to stop for Rin; his mind was blank and he could find no words to say. Had Haru really just said what he thinks he just said? He had to be half asleep or something right? Haru was not the type of guy to be so bold as to say such a thing.

Haru shifted in his position awkwardly; it had taken a lot for him to say that. He was the type to got embarrassed easily and Rin staring wasn't helping. "Stop staring damn it. You're making me uncomfortable" he snapped sharply.

Ever since he was a kid Haru had been awkward with speaking his mind; he was not one for big crowds and got overwhelmed easily. He was an introvert by nature; preferring to have a few close friends rather than a bunch of strangers he barely knew.

Rin shook his head and brought himself back to reality "Haru...are you serious?" he said in utter shock. Usually Haru hated anyone being affectionate and avoided any form of affection. Yet here he was asking him to kiss him; this was definitely an unusual turn of events.

Haru's face reddened and he nodded quietly. He had enjoyed the sensation of Rin's lips pressed against his own. The heat in his core had burned brightly; he might have even let Rin go even further. However he wasn't brave enough for that yet; but he hoped Rin would be understanding about the situation.

Rin clenched his chopsticks so hard they could have broken; a bead of sweat ran down his brow. He had strong feelings of love and desire for Haru; but he wasn't used to Haru being so straightforward. He didn't hate it of course; he did like Haru as his cute Uke self. But him taking dominance once and a while was actually quite sexy in his opinion.

Of all the fantasies he had ever had; they had all involved Haru. However he held himself back on acting on them out of respect for him. Granted they were dirtier than what he was asking but he never thought Haru would ever consider his feelings. Haru had always been the unattainable dream he longed for; he had been in love with him since they were kids. The fact that this was really happening right now was beyond comprehension.

"Y...You sure it's ok? If you don't want to its fine" Rin said nervously tripping over his words. He was on an adrenaline induced high; nothing made sense or felt real right now. While many people may not have thought it; he was the type who preferred consensual sex; not by force. While he preferred playing the dominant role he would by no means take someone against their consent.

Haru looked up at him his blue eyes piercing Rin's maroon ones. They were intense, angry and filled with determination "Just kiss me before I change my mind damn it!" he said sharply. If he left it any longer he would leave the room and curl up in his bed for a while wasting the food. He didn't want that; he wanted to get this off his chest while he still had the courageous urge to.

Rin was stunned at Haru's forwardness; it was a side to him he didn't know existed. Not that he hated it; in fact it was quite hot. He swallowed nervously then moved towards Haru sliding around the table. As he reached the blue haired boy he felt his nerves kick in. Haru was so stunning it only made him feel more nervous. The fact that Haru wasn't even aware of how good looking he was made him even cuter.

Rin sat in front of Haru for a while; simply staring into his deep blue orbs. God he could get lost in them forever. Just being close to him like this made his heart race like a kid on a sugar high. Shyly he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear "C...Could you close your eyes?" he asked quietly. Haru's piercing gaze only made him feel more nervous about it; he felt like being watched made it too stressful.

Haru stared at him in confusion but complied; Makoto never seemed to mind when he stared at him. Was his gaze really that intense? Perhaps he should use it on Rin more often. He closed his eyes slowly and simply sat with his hands on his knees waiting. As he did so he felt his nerves heighten.

Rin felt himself relax a little after Haru closed his eyes; he took a deep breath then moved closer to Haru. His heart was pounding within his chest; his cheeks red with embarrassment. As he reached Haru he closed his eyes slowly and leaned towards the other boys face. Eventually his lips touched Haru's and everything went blank; all sounds seemed to stop.

Haru's lips were so soft like a baby; he really took care of himself. He tasted a little salty from the mackerel but it wasn't too overpowering. He relaxed a little and even moaned a little into the kiss. Everything his fantasies and imagination had ever been like were being fulfilled in this very moment in time; and it was amazing.

Haru gripped his knees tightly but they eventually relaxed; just like before kissing Rin felt really good. He tasted like the ginger miso soup he made; spicy and yet salty a good combo. He wondered what Rin would taste like with flavoured lip balm or some form of chocolate syrup on his lips; his body tingled at the thought.

" _This feels really good"_ they agreed mentally in unison. Usually they would have been skeptical of how the other felt; but now they knew kissing each other did feel enjoyable. It was something they would definitely agree to in the future if the situation arose itself.

Eventually Rin pulled away blushing shyly his body shaking a little; his body was alive with fear and yet adrenaline. That had felt as good as before but he didn't know if Haru liked him back or if he was just messing with him. He hoped he wasn't or it would really hurt his feelings to be toyed with like that.

Haru opened his eyes shyly; his cheeks flushed red. He stared at Rin for a while before bowing his head shyly. He was glad he asked him to; that felt just as good as before. He never thought that kissing Rin would feel...so right.

Rin scratched his head awkwardly and looked away "So...um...how was that for you?" he asked nervously. He didn't know if he was a good kisser unless he was in control; he wasn't against being an Uke but he felt more confident as a Seme.

Haru jolted and clenched his fists again "I...I liked it" he stammered awkwardly. Kissing Rin was definitely something he didn't hate. In fact it felt really nice; comfortable even.

Rin looked relieved to hear that but didn't move. After that he didn't know exactly how to act or what to say. He wasn't used to Haru being so confident or forward; it was kind of a surprise. Every day he seemed to learn new things about him; but he kind of liked how Haru was full of surprises.

The pair sat still staring into their own personal abysses while contemplating what had just happened. They hadn't hated it but didn't know how to feel about what they should do now. Its not like they could pretend nothing ever happened; or ignore the tension between the two of them.

Rin really did like Haru; he had been into him since they were kids. However he wasn't good at showing his feelings; he was awkward with stuff like that. But he most definitely liked Haru; so much that if it was the right situation he would either fuck his brains out or ride Haru like a pro.

His sister Gou and best friend Sousuke said he had a Tsundere complex. One who acted like a cold, short tempered annoying person; but was actually very kind yet stubborn deep down. He hesitated for a minute then rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He rubbed invisible sweat hoping it would give him courage "Say Haru..." he started nervously.

Haru looked up quietly to look Rin in the face; at this point they were both red as raspberries. They were both high on nerves at this point but had no intention of leaving at all. Every little thing was exciting or sensitive to them right now; even the sound of dripping water.

Rin kept his eyes pinned to the floor; if he looked at Haru right now he would lose his words. He had never felt so stressed in his entire life; god his peers would laugh if they saw him right now. "Would...would you go out with me?" he managed eventually. There he said it; he finally asked Haru out. At least he had gotten that off his chest; taken him god damn long enough.

Haru simply stared at Rin blankly; had his rival/ on off love interest really just asked him out? This felt like a dream; granted a very weird fucking dream but one none the less. He did like Rin; very much so. However he sent so many mixed signals it was hard to understand him sometimes. However what he did know; was that Rin was by no means a bad guy whatsoever.

Even he was aware that Rin was a deadpan Tsundere; soft on the inside but acted tough on the outside. But that just made him easy to mess with and very adorable to other people. Haru took a deep breath "Can we keep it a secret for now? I don't want to cause any problems with the others" he asked quietly.

He loved Makoto as a brother and he was his best friend; However he tended to worry about him too much; almost to the point of babying him. If he knew about them dating at once he would ask all sorts of questions. He wasn't going to tell Makoto till he was good and ready; only he hoped he would understand. The last thing he wanted was to fall out with Makoto and lose his friendship.

Nagisa tended to be overly clingy and pry about things; and Rei tended to get suspicious about everything. Not that they were bad guys; but that tended to cause problems for others. He would tell them when he was later on into the relationship; then he wouldn't mind others knowing.

Usually Rin would have argued but he could understand why; he knew they were Haru's friends but even he found them annoying. They always seemed to probe into the business of others even if it was unnecessary or inappropriate. He sighed heavily "That seems fair" he said defensively. He knew what it was like to be constantly pestered by someone.

His sister Gou was always bothering others with her fangirling over the male body. Hell sometimes she would even take pictures of him it was that bad. He pitied the guy she ever dated if she creeped him out.

Haru blushed shyly and pouted a little "I...I guess we're a couple then" he said quietly. At age 17 he had his first boyfriend; he felt a little happy at that. It was just like his mother had told him; your first love truly was magical.

"Hey Haru" Rin said softly. The blue haired boy looked up and was met by Rin placing his hand under his chin and locking lips with him again. He hadn't expected it so his eyes shot open wide.

Haru was stunned by the second surprise kiss; but also because Rin took charge this time. As Rin pulled away his cheeks heated up all over again; anything he planned on saying instantly blanked his mind.

Rin smirked against Haru's lips after he kissed him "Gotcha" he teased cheekily his eyes twinkling. While he didn't mind Haru taking dominance once in a while; he would still tease the crap out of him for a cute reaction.

Haru's face completely lit up with colour and invisible steam erupted from his ears. God this was so fucking embarrassing. He took a deep breath and pushed Rin over shyly "BAKA!" he yelled loudly.

Rin cried out as he hit the floor and shot Haru an annoyed look. However he was tempted to laugh at how cute Haru was being. He wanted to kiss Haru all over again until he was breathless. However he knew that by embarrassing Haru it would end up with him avoiding him. And he was so awkward with contacting people that it would most likely be ages until he saw Haru again.

He chuckled fondly and gazed up at the blue eyed boy "You're so cute when you're mad" he teased playfully. He had to admit of all the expressions that Haru pulled; his angry face was of above all his cutest.

Haru pouted and continued eating "Whatever; the foods gonna get cold" he muttered quietly continuing his meal. God why was Rin so fond of teasing him; it was damn right embarrassing.

Rin smiled and picked himself up and sat back in his seat. Now that they were courting; this felt like a very shy date. An awkward one but a very cute one; and it wasn't intentional which made it better.

" _Guess I bagged the cutest boyfriend ever"_ Rin thought to himself cheekily. To most homosexual men Haru was a deadpan Uke. This made him more alluring to openly gay men; but he would never let them get their claws in him.

Haru was his; and he worked damn hard to get into this position. He was going to die trying if someone tried to claim Haru for themselves.


	5. Chapter 5: New boyfriend Material

**I decided in this chapter to pull some basic fluff and couple activities**

 **Boyfriend shirt and teasing are involved; plus major Tsundere Haru**

 **I hope you like and please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Rin paced upstairs nervously his cheeks flushing red. Only a few short hours ago he had confessed to Haru and they had decided to date. Now here he was at his place staying over for the night.

How had the situation jumped from 1 to 100 in such a short period of time? Back when he first confronted Haru and kissed him he never would have expected things to turn out like this. He just wanted to convey his frustrations and attraction to the blue eyed boy.

He didn't know how to handle this. While he acted cocky and cheeky he was in fact a virgin and made up for it with self confidence. That way nobody was none the wiser and questioned him. But yes in truth he had never actually slept with anyone before.

He hadn't predicted that this was going to happen; very much the opposite in all honesty. He planned on going home after the whole thing and calling Haru later when he got home.

He had never been in a relationship with someone before. The whole concept was alien to him; he had spent so much time studying that he had no idea of how to act in the situation. Then he could fangirl in secret behind closed doors about how cute his new boyfriend was where prying eyes could not see.

But the blue haired boy had insisted he stay over. He had pulled puppy dog eyes and begged him to stay; seeing as they were dating now. Usually Rin could brush this off if it was say Nitori or Nagisa doing such things. But when it came to someone like his sister Gou or Haru for that matter; he was weak like jelly.

"I didn't even bring spare clothes" Rin muttered quietly. While his clothes were comfy; wearing them to bed was not an option. He was very keen on hygiene and looking semi presentable around company. Dressing like a slacker and a gross loser was not something he found appealing.

Plus Haru had neighbours; when he went home in the morning he could bump into Makoto or one of Haru's neighbours. Given how they were practically in honeymoon level and not even that long; it was quite laughable. But for now he just wanted to keep it kind of low key not a big deal.

As he reached the landing he bumped into Haru who appeared from his room wearing a towel around his head and a pair of blue PJ bottoms. His toned abs made Rin drool and he couldn't look away from the blue eyed boy. This was one of the perks of becoming Haru's lover.

He could touch and admire that body all that he wanted. He could hold, kiss and embrace every part of him without care or worry. He could shower Haru with his love that he had been keeping locked away most of his life.

Haru blinked casually "The bath is free if you want to use it" he said quietly avoiding his gaze. He was still embarrassed about the kiss earlier; he didn't like to admit that he was the one to instigate this time.

He wasn't used to any form of affection apart from the odd hug from Nagisa now and again. He never let anyone invade his personal space unless he said it was ok; so letting Rin kiss him was a big deal for him.

He was opening up to someone and letting them into his personal space. He had acted on feelings and desires he usually kept buried deep within him and never spoke about. This was not because he was ashamed; he was just easily embarrassed about such things is all.

Rin blinked then blushed harder than before "Um…no it's ok. Do…do you have anything I could borrow….Y'know to sleep in" he asked awkwardly. When staying over he usually brought a bag; but seeing as this situation was unpredicted he had only the clothes on his back.

The latter stared at him for a while then clicked. The whole staying over thing hadn't been planned but they just went with it. Haru licked his lips nervously "Sure…" he said shyly disappearing into the bedroom. He then handed Rin the top to his PJ's quietly.

Rin stared at him in confusion "Um….where's the rest of it?" he asked curiously. Why was he just giving him the top? Surely it would make more sense to give him a full set of bed clothes wouldn't it?

Haru flinched his eyes looking hurt; why was Rin still so naïve even after confessing to him? "We….we can share. Y'know….boyfriend clothes…" he trailed off quietly his cheeks turning red as a pomegranate.

He had never done the whole boyfriend thing and was new to it. But he was aware of the certain things couples did to show affections. While it was embarrassing he wanted to do it because he wanted his clothes to smell like Rin.

Rin froze and time stood still for him. Had Haru really said that? The same bashful Haru who could barely admit that he had wanted him to kiss him? He couldn't handle how hot and how fucking adorable his new boyfriend was. He wanted to explode with all the emotions he made him feel.

Usually he annoyed him to hell with how distant he was and never reacted to anything. Then when he was affectionate and shy he made his heart burst with the amount of cuteness he gave off.

Haru saw his expression and became worried "What? You'd rather sleep naked?!" he snapped awkwardly. Could it be that he was only messing with him when he said he liked him? Was he the type so show affection on his own terms?

Rin blinked snapping himself out of his shock. He then approached Haru slowly startling the raven. If he spoke he would never be able to get the words out; he needed to look a little cool in this situation at least.

He wrapped his arms around Haru their bodies moulding together like they were made for each other. He smelled so good fresh out of the bath; like that lavender and mineral body wash and shampoo he loved.

Haru's already flushed face practically glowed with embarrassment. How many surprises was he going to get from this new boyfriend of his? Not that he hated being held in this way; in fact the complete opposite.

"You…" Rin started quietly his voice husky. The tone of his voice sent shivers down Haru's body and his heartbeat went up a few. Rin didn't even have to try and be sexy in Haru's opinion. It just came so easily to him like his confidence and sex appeal. He didn't have to try he just was.

Every time he was near Rin he felt himself get nervous and excited. He felt his mind go blank and he seemed to lose sense of what was going on around him. A fog seemed to fill his mind and he lost track of everything.

"Are…..SO CUUUUTE!" Rin cried loudly gripping Haru tighter. He couldn't handle all this cuteness from Haru; it was just too much. It was like Haru was made in the Kawaii factory and had his cuteness level at 100.

Haru's eyes snapped open and he froze on the spot. He wasn't going to say something romantic? Then again he didn't hate being called cute; but it was very nice to be complimented like that.

"I can't take it Haru! You're the cutest thing ever!" Rin cooed lovingly nuzzling against his face. He really had bagged the most adorable boyfriend ever.

Haru wanted to complain for him misleading him; but he was enjoying being babied by Rin like this. So for once he kept quiet and melted into the affection that Rin was giving him.

He had never been held in such a way before. Being petted like this and fawned over; being treated special by someone. It felt nice. He closed his eyes and allowed Rin to vent the feelings he had brought upon him.

 _ **A short while later**_

Haru stood in the bathroom brushing his teeth quietly his blue eyes distant and thoughtful. He liked to make sure he was thorough with his teeth cleaning as they were important to maintain. A healthy mind and a healthy body were key to being a good athlete and energetic human in general.

Meanwhile Rin sat on the bed casually wearing Haru's shirt. He was browsing over one of Haru's manga novels while waiting for him to return. What the maroon haired swimmer didn't realize was that Haru was checking him out slyly. Every so often he would steal quick glances of his new lover's body.

Rin really had changed since he went away to train. Every ripple of his abs looked like it had been carved by the gods. His body was so perfectly chiseled it made Haru mentally drool every time he looked at it.

He was pretty sure he looked like a pervert but at this given point Haru didn't care. He wanted to drink in every piece of Rin so that he would have something to remember when they were apart from each other.

His tousled Maroon locks that tumbled over his face and looked even cuter in a ponytail. Gods Haru would love to know what he looked like if he pulled it during sex. The idea of Rin moaning in pleasure as he yanked that hair of his a little; or even a lot.

But then there were his eyes; how he loved those eyes of his. They were piercing and intense like the ocean. His long eyelashes were beautiful and they looked even better when he was asleep.

Haru felt his face burn as all these thoughts rushed through his head. God when had he become such a hopeless romantic? Or in a worse case scenario since when had he started to become such a pervert?

Rin saw Haru staring at him in the mirror and raised his eyebrow "Something wrong Haru?" he asked coyly. He knew for a fact that his attire was turning Haru on. But he liked to feign innocence and wind up his cute little boyfriend somewhat.

Haru became flustered and avoided eye contact. He couldn't get out of the fact that he had been caught checking him out. He knew that Rin would only tease him about this endlessly in the future.

Rin smirked flashing his white teeth cheekily "Who knew you were such a perv Haru?" he teased cheekily. Now he had a dirty little secret he could use to mess with Haru; this was going to be fun.

"SHUT UP!" Haru retorted loudly his voice filled with humiliation. God he just wanted to disappear right now.


End file.
